1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to beverage container holders. Specifically, it relates to a supporting device for a beverage container which encircles the neck of the wearer and allows for movable suspension of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Body encircling retaining devices for beverage containers are known in the art. A number of supporting devices for baby bottles which are worn by an adult are available as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,638 issued Aug. 31, 1976 to Woodard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,099 issued July 27, 1965 to Doba and U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,230 issued Aug. 11, 1964 to Brooks.
Supports for baby bottles which are worn by the baby are also known. For example, Ronald, U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,976 issued Dec. 1, 1970, discloses a flexible loop which fits around the baby's neck and a strap which may be adjusted using a slide buckle. A bottle is attached at a point along the strap using a slide buckle and a spring snap.
Barville et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,977 issued June 27, 1978, discloses a harness having a flexible member to which is coupled a resilient retaining ring for holding a beverage container. Maillard, U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,907 issued Oct. 2, 1984, discloses a bib with an outward facing vertical slot into which a bottle is inserted. Horizontal straps secure the bottle in the slot. Also, Donahue, U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,613 issued Feb. 12, 1985, discloses a support device for various items wherein a cloth strap fastens around the body of the wearer. A frustoconical loop encircles part of the item to be held and is fastened to the encircling strap by means of a nonextendible band or ribbon.
The designs of the prior art involve complex and time consuming means for fastening the beverage container retaining device to the body of the wearer. The purpose of the present invention is to provide a supporting device to enable young children and physically impaired persons to consume beverages without continually having to grasp the beverage container with their hands. Children and the physically impaired often lack either the patience or capability to remain stationary while a complicated apparatus is fastened to their bodies.
Likewise, children and the handicapped need a device which can securely accommodate a beverage container thereby eliminating the potential for slippage or spillage. A retaining device must be stable and strong enough to withstand the sometimes awkward and clumsy movements of the user.
Accordingly, the need exists for a device which can securely accommodate a beverage container and which can be fastened about the body of the wearer in a quick and simple manner.